Spleen Muncher
by switch.alchemist
Summary: A sound mind? Check. A healthy body? Yup. A working spleen? Of course! Welcome to Shibusen, where there are many more than just those seven main characters running around. Join a group of original characters as they try to live in the life of Soul Eater.


**Spleen Muncher, The Lost Episode: The Original Characters' Quest?!**

Warning: The following fan fiction is intended for an older youth audience. It may contain scenes of violence, course language and fangirlism, reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: All characters, names, places, and logos are owned by their respected copyright holders. Including but not limited to; Atsushi Okubo, Yen Press, and Funimation.

* * *

[Chapter One]

Defeat and absorb ninety-nine evil human souls and one soul of a witch, in that order. This is the quest of every Meister. With these ingredients, the Meister's weapon can become upgraded to the status of Death Scythe. At Death Weapon Meister Academy, or Shibusen [1], all the students know this what they are working towards. But before any adventures commence, they must first have a partner. Some meet at birth, or are prearranged by parents, while others just know. For those students who are either too insecure to let their true soul wavelengths out, or for whatever reason, have not found their match yet, Shinigami-sama intervenes. This is usually the first day of school for those entering their third year. Though most students swear they would never let Shinigami-sama play the role of matchmaker, his choices usually end up with good results: if you're lucky.

--

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

At the sound of the alarm clock going off, Trixie groaned and opened one eye. The red numbers blinked back at her, reading six fifteen. She shut her eye again and willed her body to move enough to stretch her arm out to push the snooze button. Trixie lied back down trying to remember why she needed to get up so early. She pulled the blankets up closer, planning to fall back asleep, when she remembered: today was the first day of school. She tossed the blankets off and sat up on her bed. After a quick yawn she looked over to see that the bed across from hers was still occupied. It would take a miracle or a house fire, to get her Meister out of bed before seven. Trixie stood up and wandered into the only bathroom in their small apartment.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror while brushing her teeth, Trixie absentmindedly thought about how she would do her hair today.

"I wonder if Yutaka will even dress up for the event," she caught herself thinking aloud. She quickly shook her head and spat the extra toothpaste in her mouth down the sink. Lately, Trixie was continuously finding her thoughts slipping back to her classmate.

She put her tooth brush away and starting working at getting her short red hair spiked just right.

----

Mia could hear noises coming from the bathroom and kitchen. Their apartment was small enough that no matter where you were in the house, everything could be heard. She rolled over and a grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her ears with. Mornings where not Mia's favourite time of the day by any means. Letting out a sigh she moved over to the far left side of her bed where a small table stood. She ran her hand up and down the top of the table until she felt the familiar rectangular frames in her grasp. Mia put the glasses on her face a sat up in bed. Now that she could see, she noticed that Trixie was already dress and enjoying her breakfast while packing up some last minute things for school.

Mia was actually really happy being paired up with Trixie. Even though their interests sometimes clashed, along with their personalities, they really did make the perfect team; when they weren't at each other's throats.

"Rise and rise, lazy," Trixie said sliding her chair back from the small kitchen table. "God, you sleep so much. You do realize that we're going to be late if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next fifteen minutes,"

Mia yawned, "I can get ready in fifteen minutes. Why? Because I don't throw on seventy pounds of make-up and hair gel …,"

"What was that geek?"

Mia ignored her last common and started pulling on her favourite pair skinny jeans and one of her t-shirts. The constant bickering was just another part of every morning. Walking into the bathroom, she started brushing her long slate coloured hair with one hand and her teeth with the other.

"Are you planning on eating this morning? Come on Mia; we're going to be late!" Trixie yelled pulling on her high black boots.

Mia ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in her mouth, while she slung her backpack over her right shoulder.

Trixie stood in the door way admiring herself in the full length mirror. Mia flopped down on the on floor near her feet. She took the toast out of her mouth and slid her shoes close to her.

While tying her shoes, Mia's bangs fell into her eyes behind her glasses. She swept them to the side and stood up. Meanwhile, Trixie was trying to get one of her spikes to stand at a certain angle. Mia looked at her own hair; it hung limp down her back. It really was no wonder why there were so many guys after Trixie and not her. With her leather pants and tight fitting tank top, Trixie really was in a whole other league compared to Mia.

Looking away from the mirror with one last yawn, she opened the door and punched Trixie in the arm.

"I thought you were worried about being late?"

"And I thought you would never wake up. I guess we all don't win, do we?" Trixie answered with a smile walking in to the hallway. Even without the boots Trixie was a good four inches taller than Mia. It didn't help that Trixie also acted like the boss over ninety-nine percent of the time; even though that role usually belonged to the Meister.

Fixing her backpack so it was more comfortable, Mia followed Trixie into the hallway locking the apartment door behind her.

"Why are you so worked up about today anyway, you hate school," she said putting the key into her pocket.

"Duh. It's this first day! That; and all the extra losers get paired up today," Trixie sighed quickly walking towards the elevator.

"Oh, and by losers I guess that includes you-know-who," Mia smirked, skipping to keep with her.

Trixie smacked Mia upside the head, "I though we agreed you'd say nothing about that, geek." She said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure," Mia answered rubbing the back of her head. "Is that why you took extra time on your hair this morning though? For the slight change that you two might meet? Aw, I didn't know you had it in you Trixs!"

Trixie spun around, an evil glare on her face, "Say another word and I'll have to get a new partner too," under her breath she added, "I swear, that's the last time I tell you anything,"

"You don't mean that! Come on, I'm sure he'll dig the hair," Mia smiled.

"'Dig?' Man you really do need to get out more,"

"Shut up!"

----

Ayla sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, banging her head against the wall. She had been sitting outside Shinigami-sama's office for two and a half hours now. The fear of getting a Meister had been eating away at her for weeks. She couldn't even enjoy the last few days of summer vacation.

"What if they hate me? What if we're not a good match?!" she whispered to herself, still banging her head.

Part of the reason why Ayla didn't already have a partner, was that negative attitude. Her copper curls bounced as she shook her head.

"Shinigami-sama told us to meet here at eight, right? Maybe I got the time wrong…" she looked down the hallway. It was still silent.

Ayla could feel a headache coming on from her nervous head-banging, so she resorted to playing with the green ribbon on her shirt instead. Tears were starting to form around her brown eyes.

"I don't want a Meister …" her voice cracked as she started cry.

Suddenly she heard faint foot steps coming down the hallway. Finally, another person had arrived!

She turned her head in the direction of the sound and a saw a familiar figure coming close. Kitty walked towards the nervous Ayla and gave her a slight wave; her pink Victorian style dress flowed around her small frame.

It had always amazed Ayla that someone as small and fragile looking as Kitty could be a weapon, and one without a Meister at that.

Kitty stood close to Ayla and looked down the hallway in the direction she had come. Ayla knew it was useless to try and make conversation with her; it was common knowledge to all the third-years that Kitty hardly ever spoken. Either way, it made Ayla feel a little better knowing there was someone beside her.

Ayla sat in awkward silence while Kitty continued to stare down the hall.

"It can't be too much longer …" she said to herself, looking down at her watch. It still read only seven-fifty.

Ayla sighed; only ten more minutes until she met her partner. "Aren't you nervous at all?" she looked up at Kitty, not really expecting much of an answer.

Kitty turned to face Ayla, and shrugged, "No," she stated plainly.

"Thanks…" Ayla pouted. How could she be the only one nervous about today? She banged her head against the wall again, "I hope Finn gets here soon," she whispered.

----

"Do you even know where you're going?" Mia yelled trying to keep with the jogging Trixie; the hallways of Shibusen rushing past.

"No idea, Shinigami-sama's office I think," Trixie answered, not slowing down.

"Can we please stop running?"

"No! I can't miss this! I need to find out who his partner is!" Trixie admitted.

"Why? So you can scare the crap out of the poor thing? You just want to be his weapon," Mia said. She knew it to be true, but it still kind of stung that Trixie would chose someone else over her; even after all they'd been through.

"Hell yeah! Of course I want to be his weapon! Now run, pansy!"

The duo ran past a few teachers and students on their way, but it was still too early for the major crowds to be at school.

"Seriously Trixs, can we take a breather? And how are you running in heals this whole time!?" Mia whined, her vision turning fuzzy from running too hard. She continued moving forward until she felt an impact.

"Ahhh! Oh, I'm so sorry," Mia said as she got off the poor kid she ploughed into.

"No, no, it was my fault. I was not looking," a gentle voice answered.

Of all the students she could have knocked over; it turned out Mia just hit the nicest guy in her grade.

"I'm so sorry Finn," she said again sheepishly, gazing into his two different coloured eyes. The silver and gold orbs gleamed as he let out a small laugh.

"No, I'm fine Mia. No need to worry, I was mainly my fault," he answered brushing off the dust from his pants.

Mia saw Trixie continuing to run down the hallway, and turn a corner; there was no way for her to catch up now.

Letting out a sigh, she looked back to Finn, "Are to on your way to meet your weapon?" she asked. It had always been a mystery to Mia, as to why Finn wasn't paired up yet. He was a Meister like her, but he was also; kind and smart, and he had excellent manners too.

"Why, yes I am. Though I am a bit anxious about the whole ordeal," Finn admitted fixing his short ice blue hair in a ponytail.

They started walking side by side in the direction Trixie ran off to.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Mia said fixing her glasses. "I mean, no matter who you get paired up with, you'll make a great team," she could feel her face blushing.

Finn looked down at his shoes, his own face taking on a red tinge.

The pair turned the corner at the end of the hallway, and were greeted by a large crowd of third-years.

Mia quickly picked out Trixie among the Meisters and weapons. She was talking to guy with dark purple hair.

She shook her head, not really in the mood to have to put up with Yutaka's teasing and Trixie's flirting. Looking back, she found that Finn was quickly lost in the large group.

"These all can't be leftovers …" she thought aloud trying to make her way through.

"Mia!" a voiced called out.

Mia tried to find which direction it came from.

"Mia! Down here! Oh, thank goodness, I thought I'd get lost in here!" Mia was almost thrown off her feet by the force of Ayla's hug. Her copper curls bounced as she jumped up and down in front of Mia.

"I'm getting a Meister in less than two minutes, Mia!" she nearly shrieked. Both excitement and fear could be detected in her tone.

"Somebody shut her up," a deep voice said, as one of the kids in the group beside them turned around.

His blue eyes were piercing behind his shaggy brown bangs. He gave them a look of disapproval, and turned back to his friends.

"Sorry, Katsuro. Mister 'King of the Universe'," Mia said in a mocking tone, pushing Ayla into an open space away from the crowd.

"What was that, want to say it again to my face?" Katsuro answered, his tone turning dark.

Mia turned around to face him, even though she needed to look up to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I will," before she could finish he put an arm around her back and swept her around so she was almost lying in his arms.

He looked down at her with a smirk on his face, "I like a girl when she's angry," he said with a wink.

Mia was at a lost for words; her face completely red. Meanwhile, poor Ayla was in shock.

He put Mia back on her feet, and with a pat on her head, he walked back into the crowd.

Ayla skipped close to where her friend was standing, "You just got sweep off your feet by _the_ Katsuro!"

Mia felt the top of her head, "I don't trust him though Ayla,"

She didn't get to hear her answer, because just then the doors to Shinigami-sama's office opened and the headmaster himself jumped out.

"Hey! Hey! Are you students ready?" he asked holding up his large gloved hands.

That was all the crowd needed; a cheer broke out, and the students started piling into the cloud covered room, each of them knowing that they would leave with a new teammate.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Starting next chapter (once everyone has been introduced) I'll do an "Omake Theatre" at the end.

[1] Shibusen is now, and always will be the name of the school for me. Not this WMA- or whatever, stuff.

And for those who are in the story, time to see how well you know your friends, with a little NAME THAT OC!

The OC and I are getting married! /sorry couldn't help myself.

Anyway, I'll get some more up soon, hope I got your characters right!


End file.
